Field
This disclosure relates to a system and method for rendering and outputting non-standard colorant.
Description of the Related Art
A multifunction peripheral (MFP) is a type of document processing device which is an integrated device providing at least two document processing functions, such as print, copy, scan and fax. In a document processing function, an input document (electronic or physical) is used to automatically produce a new output document (electronic or physical).
Documents may be physically or logically divided into pages. A physical document is paper or other physical media bearing information which is readable unaided by the typical human eye. An electronic document is any electronic media content (other than a computer program or a system file) that is intended to be used in either an electronic form or as printed output. Electronic documents may consist of a single data file, or an associated collection of data files which together are a unitary whole. Electronic documents will be referred to further herein as documents, unless the context requires some discussion of physical documents which will be referred to by that name specifically.
In printing, the MFP automatically produces a physical document from an electronic document. In copying, the MFP automatically produces a physical document from a physical document. In scanning, the MFP automatically produces an electronic document from a physical document. In faxing, the MFP automatically transmits via fax an electronic document from an input physical document which the MFP has also scanned or from an input electronic document which the MFP has converted to a fax format.
MFPs are often incorporated into corporate or other organization's networks which also include various other workstations, servers and peripherals. An MFP may provide remote document processing services to external or network devices.
MFPs may be used to output colorant in a series of colorspace channels. This process involves a print driver that receives input (typically in the form of a document or image file) that includes colors. The colors may be generated using a number of base colors, but the most common colorspace is CMYK (which stands for Cyan, Magenta, Yellow, and Key (or black)). Other colorspace examples include RGB (red, green, blue), CcMmYK (two shades of cyan, two shades of magenta, yellow and key (black)). To do so, the desired colors are processed by the print driver into independent color channels which, when printed one-after-another will generate the desired tones. For example, cyan and yellow, in various densities, when combined will generate colors from a deep blue, to an aquamarine, to a green, to a sickly yellow and anything in between when printed on a white page.
This is typically implemented in a system whereby individual channel buffers are used for each of the colors in a colorspace. These channel buffers are filled with data pertaining to the amount and location of each color to be applied on a printed page. When combined in appropriate levels, the desired image appears on the resulting printed document.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number where the element is introduced, and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having the same reference designator.